By My Side
by decarine
Summary: Chrom tries to come to terms with his feelings for Robin after the war, but she is struggling with different demons.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** By My Side

**Author:** Decarine

**Summary:** Takes place before Grima

* * *

_Chrom sees a strange glint in her eyes sometimes. Definitely she was beautiful and amazing, he thought fondly to herself, but something about her deep verdant green held something darker; something sad. She was charismatic, intelligent and a great tactician for sure but he wondered sometimes what else lies beyond her enigma surrounded by mystery. A strange white haired girl they found in a random flower field had now become a close friend and a great ally with no memory of her past. Sometimes he'll greet her and she'll return a smile, but it's not for herself. It's a smile for the people around her to see so that they don't see behind the façade of what she is really feeling inside._

* * *

The war was over now and Gangrel was defeated, it was a happy time in Ylisse. Confetti showered the streets, golden ornaments hung around every doorstep and flowers in full bloom in gardens across the kingdom. It was a beautiful springtime and it was time for celebration.

Chrom busily sat at his desk to do paperwork for the kingdom taxes and wanted to bang his head his desk until a light knock on his door bolted him awake.

"C-come in!" He answered a bit flustered.

Stahl and Robin entered the room in their usual attire despite the war being over everyone seems to wear the same clothes everyday…

"Chrom, what are you doing?" Robin asked softly as she noticed his disheveled appearance and tiredness due to lack of sleep.

"Ah I'm just doing some paperwork for taxes…" He muttered and shuffled the papers.

Robin stared at him for a moment and then asked," Have you stayed up all night doing those?"

"Ah yes, why?"

"Uh…." She put a delicate finger under her chin thoughtfully and said," Well I did all of those the other day."

"EH?!" Chrom slammed his hands on his desk and stood up in shock, papers flying everywhere. He quickly regained his composure and picked them up hastily."

Robin giggled," Sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I didn't think you would work on them so I just did them for you really quick."

Chrom let out a big sigh and laughed," That's fine, even better because I didn't get very far with them."

Stahl interjected as he had been quiet this whole time," Well you should relax now, everyone else is. And the prince definitely should take a break."

Robin clapped her hands and smiled," Yes! Lissa is throwing a huge party tonight and she put us on 'make sure everyone goes' duty."

* * *

Night time approached and laid its dark blanket over the kingdom which was illuminated by golden lights. Lissa had arranged a small celebration only for the soldiers and Chrom's party that fought in the war together. It was in a small cozy tavern/bar where everyone could sleep once the raucous night activities were through.

Everyone was laughing and having a great time. Jars of beer splashed here and there, people screaming and yelling happily, and friendly singing ensued. Chrom was listening to Sumia's heated discussion on Pegasus' though he found himself unable to concentrate on her drunken preaching on the great horses and his eyes wandered the room until it settled on a certain white haired girl. Her face was flush with a slight pink and her eyes were slightly tired looking and shiny. Robin was focused on talking with Stahl, Gaius, Lon'qu and Cordelia. His eyes twitched a bit as he noticed how Gaius was so dangerously close into her personal space with a sly smirk on his face as he watched Robin like a fox.

Chrom took another chug of his beer and tried to ignore it. Why does he care so much about her? Sure she was a great friend and helped him win the war of course, but still he cannot stop himself from somehow looking for her in a crowd of people. He always finds her somehow and she's always by his side. That's right, she's supposed to be by his side, not the multitude of other men that seem to be vying for her attention. Many of their friends had already coupled up and were to be married that very year so everyone seemed to be in a race to become engaged. It was the right time after all and they were all nearly the same age.

Ah, he stopped himself for a second. Is this the alcohol talking? He did feel the room seemed to be spinning more than usual… Wait did the room always spin like this?

"Eh whatever." Chrom muttered to himself and finally decided, with the courage of alcohol that he would go talk with her no matter what.

Sumia cocked her head to the side," Chrom?"

"Ah, sorry Sumia, I'll be back."

"Oh okay…" Sumia replied softly, a bit disappointed but she ran over to her other friends and began to chat excitedly.

Chrom walked over to where Robin and the others were sitting.

Gaius had Robin's hands in his and turned on his flirting mode to 100%," Hey Bubbles, touch my new cape and see what material it's made of."

Robin giggled lightly, her face even more flushed than earlier and she held his cape in her hands and felt it," Is it wool?"

"It's boyfriend material."

The table erupted into laughter and Robin's blush intensified, Chrom thought if she turned anymore red she'd turn into a tomato and he'd have to go to jail for killing someone.

"Can I borrow her for a second? There are some uh… official matters I need to ask Robin about."

Gaius frowned," Really right now? It can't wait till tomorrow? We're at a party Blue."

Chrom smiled sheepishly and muttered an excuse," Ah yes well you know how it is haha…."

Robin stood up and said," Don't worry I'll be back in a bit."

Chrom watched as she stood up. He realized he'd always been watching her; the way her long hair fell against the curve of her cheeks and her slender frame that was able to deal so much damage to enemies.

They walked outside into the night and Robin slapped her cheeks," Ah! It's so cold now! I was so hot in there." She trembled slightly in the crisp air as she wasn't wearing her normal black and purple cloak but a small striped dress that went down to her calves.

"Are you alright?" Chrom asked, feeling bad for lying and making her come out here.

"Ah it's fine, so what was the urgent matter?"

Chrom stood still for a second. He'd interrupted their party and took Robin away in a drunken escapade and now he didn't know what to do with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**By My Side CH 2**

* * *

Robin shivered slightly and goose bumps grew along her arms as she tried to warm herself up. She wondered what "official business" Chrom could possibly have to tell her and she'd already assumed there wasn't any.

"I'm sorry… the truth is there isn't any official business actually…" Chrom averted his eyes and scratched the back of his head.

Thought so, she thought smugly to herself. "Well then what's going on?"

Chrom's face flushed in embarrassment and he quickly took off his coat," Ah well before that wear my coat, you're absolutely freezing."

Robin blushed a little at the kind gesture," Thank you…" Her eyes fluttered downwards as he gently covered her small shoulders with his blue coat.

"Should we take a walk my lady?" Chrom offered his arm.

Robin laughed and took his arm," My prince are you… flirting with me?"

Chrom smiled his handsome princely smile and said," Who knows."

As they walked along the dimly lit pavement into a nearby forest, the white haired tactician stole a few glances at her prince here and there and smiled softly to herself.

"We're worlds apart aren't we?" She murmured, looking down.

Chrom looked down at her," How so? I don't think we are. You're my tactician, my closest friend and we won a war together. I'd say we're very much in the same world."

Robin didn't look back at him," You're a prince. And I'm…"

She didn't finish her sentence and Chrom stopped walking.

He grabbed her by her shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"C-Chrom! What is it?" Her face grew red at his face coming so close to hers.

"R-r-r-r-robin." He stammered clumsily at first but the alcohol was giving him courage to speak his true feelings," The truth is…"

She stared at him earnestly and he couldn't stand the hard thumping of his heart against his chest anymore. Chrom gently held her small face in his hands and pulled her towards him.

"Chrom…" Robin's face was beet red but she didn't move away from him.

He leaned in and pressed his lips against her soft rosy ones. Robin was shocked at first but she slowly moved her hands around his large back and he pulled her even closer into him and kissed her passionately. He felt his heart nearly jump out of his chest and it was as if everything in that moment had exploded and nothing else was there except her. They melted into each other for what seemed like an eternity until they had to reluctantly release each other in order to breathe.

"The truth is… I think I knew it from the moment I saw you." He held her face in his hands again and she touched his hand and said," I…. I don't know what to say…"

He pulled her in closer, their faces were flushed and he begged," Please don't you feel the same way?"

Robin felt a painful pull at her heart and she gripped his hand tightly," I can't right now." She turned away from him.

His heart sunk in his chest and he let go of her face.

"Chrom please, you're just drunk. You don't like me." Robin said, more adamantly.

He turned away from her," I'm sorry I told you under these conditions. I'm a coward but…" He turned back around and said," This is how I really feel. I know it."

Robin looked visibly upset and he couldn't understand why. Why is she upset that he loves her? Why isn't his love good enough?

"Chrom… You're a prince. You can't have feelings for the riffraff. I'm just a nobody that lost her memories and who even knows who I really am? I don't even know who I really am." Her voice cracked a bit and she felt hot tears threatening to burst out the corners of her eyes but she held it in. "

He felt his heart tear into pieces at her willingness to consider herself barely human in comparison to him and that she couldn't find it in her heart to accept his own. But she's always been this way; terribly brilliant, illuminatingly beautiful, her gift of loyalty and yet curses him with the allure of her bitter-sweet love. Though he couldn't blame her, he'd so recklessly just confessed his love to her while under the influence and perhaps she was also tipsy enough so both of their judgment was impaired. Though he knew deep in his very being he knew what he wanted and even tomorrow morning, and the next year after that his heart wouldn't change for her.

"You're not a nobody." Chrom replied sternly," But perhaps this was not a good time… Forgive me Robin for being so rash."

She did not reply.

"Let's return to the party for now, it's still early." Chrom smiled and offered his arm to her again. She looked at him shyly and took his arm more delicately this time as if she would break him.


	3. Chapter 3

By My Side

Chapter 3

A/N: By the way the cover image for this story is drawn by me so if you'd like to see my more of my fanart you can go to my tumblr tacticianwinter! :)

* * *

They both returned to the tavern and it was nearly midnight but the festivities were far from being over as everyone had become noisier than earlier.

Gaius noticed Robin and Chrom walk in through the doors and smirked," Hey! What were you guys out doing for so long?"

They both flushed deep red and mumbled some words. Gaius looked confused but shrugged it off," Well get over here and have a drink!"

Robin sat down beside Gaius and let out a small sigh," Yeah I'm going to need a couple drinks."

Chrom sat across from them and Stahl had come back with several pitchers. He smiled and said," This round is on me guys."

A round of applause roared throughout the room and drinks were spilled everywhere.

Chrom tried to enjoy himself but he couldn't get his mind off of her and tried his best not to look too much into her direction as not to make her uncomfortable. Robin did the same and they averted each other's eyes all night.

Robin drowned her tension in more alcohol while Chrom distracted himself by making small conversation with other people.

"Hey Bubbles, you're not lookin' so good. Should I take you home?" Gaius placed a hand on Robin's slumped over shoulder as she hiccupped, giggled and mumbled some incoherent slurry of words.

Cordelia frowned," I wouldn't want to trust taking Robin home with you, Gaius."

Gaius feigned hurt," Why miss, what could you possibly mean by that?"

Cordelia shrugged," Wait, don't we have rooms here at this inn?"

"Ah shoot that's right." Gaius looked a tad disappointed and then said," Well I'll take her to her room."

Suddenly Sumia came by and sat next to Gaius and started talking to him fervently about something she discovered the other day. Robin sat at her seat giggling at everything Cordelia was saying to her and took another big sip of her drink. At this time, Chrom who had been watching carefully quickly seized the opportunity and walked over.

"Why don't I take Robin to her room since she looks like she could use some rest?" He offered with an innocent smile.

Gaius was about to object when Sumia interjected," Sounds good! Anyways…"

He had no choice but to continue listening to what Sumia had to say as not to be rude.

Chrom grabbed Robin by the arm and pulled her towards him," Come on, let's go get some rest."

She tried to persist weakly but gave into his superior strength. Chrom had a rather difficult time taking this drunken Robin to the third floor of the inn but managed to get her on his back and walked all the up the stairs.

He quickly opened the door to her room and let her down on the lavender sheets of the bed. She laid there motionless with her eyes closed and mouth open snoring.

"Unbelievable, is she asleep while I did all that work!?"

"Ch..Chrom I'm thowee…"

"Huh?"

She began to mumble some more incoherent slurs and Chrom got closer to hear what she was saying," What is it Robin?"

Unfortunately the rest of the things that came out of her mouth could not be understood and he laughed sadly to himself. "This is going to hurt you more than me tomorrow with the hangover you'll be getting."

As Chrom was about to get up and leave Robin threw her arms around his neck and yanked him down on top of her.

"Don't leave me…. Please…" She whispered.

He was right on top of her and his face burned hot from the touch of her cheek. Chrom struggled out of her grasp and she grabbed onto his hand. He looked at her for a moment and sighed. Perhaps it would be best if he just stayed over and watched her to make sure she was alright. That shouldn't be a problem… right?


End file.
